No one said it would be easy
by George and Fred Weasley
Summary: Quatre and Cathrine are in a secret relationship, but what if Trowa found out? what would he have to say about it? Rated for language. R


No one said it would be easy  
  
Love between : Quatre and Cathrine  
  
Quatre had been quietly playing his violin in the music room.His life was perfectly the way he wanted it to be. He hummed along with his Violins music, life was wonderful. Suddenly the doorbell rang throughout the house. He softly put his violin back in it's case then rushed down the stairs to the door.  
  
He swun the door open and came face to face with Cathrine bloom.He smiled  
  
"Cathrine I've missed you?" Quatre said stepping aside so Cathrine could pass and enter the warm home.  
  
Cathrine smiled and wrapped her arms around Quatre's neck.  
  
"Missed you too." she said kissing him on the lip sweetly  
  
Quatre pulled away swiftly and smirked then his expresion changed as he looked out the door into the cold escape of winter.  
  
"Cathy did you tell Trowa about us yet?" asked Quatre Cathrines expression dropped  
  
"No not yet...Quatre I'm to afraid." Cathrine wispered Quatre let her go and closed the door.  
  
"I see." he lead her to the living room and sat he down.  
  
"Quatre I'm sorry" Cathrine cried burying her face into his shirt.  
  
"Cathy I'm not mad I know how you feel. Trowa isn't the most aproachable person." Quatre said Slowly lifting her up to look in her eye's.  
  
"Quatre." Cathrine wispered Quatre wiped the tears that had found there way down her cheeks.  
  
"Quatre I'll tell him I promise." Cathrine leaned back Quatre lifted his finger to Cathrines lips  
  
"No we'll do it together." he kissed her again She returned the kiss but was inturupted by another knock on the door.  
  
"Oh god it's Trowa."cathrine cried as the banging continued on the door  
  
"he must have followed you here." Quatre shreiked  
  
"I have to hide." Catherine almost screamed frightend  
  
"CATHRINE," Trowa cried "I know your in there." Quatre looked into Cathrines eye's again  
  
"No, don't hide we said we'd tell him together." Quatre hugged her at this time the door broke down.  
  
"Quatre I love you so much." Cathrine wispered  
  
"I love you too." Quatre smiled kissing her again softly Trowa entered the room silently as always  
  
"What the hell," Trowa screamed "Cathrine what are you doing!" Cathrine broke away from Quatre quickly and looked up at Trowa  
  
"Quatre you son of a bitch what the hell do you think you doing!!?!" Trowa rushed over to them angered  
  
Quatre stood up and looked at Trowa  
  
"Trowa it's ....."  
  
Quatre was swiftly cut off by Trowa trampling and knocking him on to the floor.  
  
"Trowa don't." Cathrine cried horrified at watching the two men she loved the most fight with each other.  
  
"Trowa please stop. This is pointless!" Quatre exclaimed while being hit again numerous times  
  
"Really Quatre. Well I don't think it's pointless. I found my sister with my best friend, making out. I'm suprised that you haven't already screwed her" Trowa cried as he and Quatre rolled down the hall, then onto the stairs.  
  
"That does it!" Quatre screamed as they rolled to a stop and he finally got some leverage.  
  
"Stop it the both of you." Cathrine screamed as the rambling continued.  
  
**** **** **** ***** ***** **** ****  
  
"What the heck happened to you two?" Duo smirked willingly at Quatre and Trowa who were in a glaring contest.  
  
Heero walked in raiseing an eyebrow.  
  
"Quatre the prostitute went after my fucking sister." Trowa cried Quatre patted his eye that had swelled up "You just can't take the truth. Can you Trowa?"  
  
"What truth Quatre? the truth that you can't live a day with out laying some innocent girl!" Trowa countered.  
  
Quatre stood up and slammed his fists on the table.  
  
"God Trowa are you so blind." Quatre cried  
  
"Maybe I am. You use to be my best friend and you took advantage of our friendship to get at Cathrine you sick pervert." Trowa exclaimed  
  
"I would never used you Trowa, can't you see that. And as for Cathrine the truth is I love her." Quatre said  
  
Trowa's eye's widened. He glared back at Quatre angered. Then in one swift move Trowa had Quatre in a chokehold.Heero and Wufei ran over to Trowa to stop him from killing Quatre. Quatre gripped Trowa's hands trying to make the chokehold lossen up so he could breath.  
  
"Trowa stop it!" Duo exclaimed Trowa released Quatre readily  
  
"Fine."  
  
Quatre fell to the floor rubbing his neck and trying to breath.  
  
**** *** *** ***** **** **** **** **  
  
Cathrine looked at a pacing Trowa.  
  
"Trowa I'm sorry I should have told you about all this so you wouldn't have to find out the way you did."  
  
"Catherine he was my best friend why him?" Trowa sat down next to her  
  
"Trowa I love him." Trowa cringed at the words.  
  
"Cathy your to...."  
  
"Young?" Cathine asked "your wrong when your in love there's no age difference." Trowa looked at Cathrine.  
  
"Cathy I.."  
  
"Your scared Trowa. Your over protective brother, I love him you'll either have to accept it or sit by and see it. Trowa I'm all grown up I can take care of myself."  
  
Trowa sighed she was right whether he liked it or not. With that said Cathrine kissed Trowa on the cheek, then she stood up and walked out of the trailer.  
  
He would just have to accept it. He was sort of releaved though that it was Quatre.  
  
** ** *** *** ** ** *** *** ** ** **  
  
Over the next four months Cathrine and Quatre's relationship blossomed. Trowa had decided to excepted it and was actually starting to enjoy it.Within the year Quatre had proposed and he and Cathrine were married happily.  
  
*** ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** ***  
  
Trowa was sitting with Alec, playing patty cake. Quatre sat beside a pregnant Cathrine. Laughing as Alec acidently hit Trowa in the face.  
  
"It's not funny Quatre." Trowa said  
  
"Yes it is." Cathrine laughed  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa  
  
"Trowa, no one said it would be easy." he laughed  
  
"You said it." Trowa groaned 


End file.
